


my boy

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gender Issues, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: somedays, sehun feels gross about his body — doesn’t like any part of it, and junmyeon understands.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	my boy

Somedays, Sehun feels gross about his body — doesn’t like any part of it, and Junmyeon understands.

He’s wearing that god awful skirt again, because his office isn’t as friendly as he’d like. His blouse is opaque, doesn’t show his binder, thankfully. But his binder needs to be washed, so he’s wearing a skin-coloured bra instead. Sehun keeps a neutral face while doing his tiny makeup routine. Junmyeon’s stomach twists at the thought of things his boyfriend has to go through, in a single day.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon calls, looking up from his phone. “We have a date with Minseok-hyung today, think you can leave your office soon?”

Sehun stops blending his foundation, and looks at Junmyeon through the mirror. “Is it after four?”

Junmyeon nods. Best thing to do is to help him through the door, remind him there are other things waiting, tell him it won’t be the end of his world. Help him take the small steps, so he can do the bigger, more-energy required ones without sacrificing himself.

“I can make it,” he smiles, then continues with his makeup. “Tell Minseok-hyung I might be a little late, though.”

Junmyeon walks up to him. “He’ll understand.”

He offers a warm smile, but Sehun struggles to return it. Junmyeon squeezes his bony shoulder, and nods. It’s hard, to know that he’ll have to step out of the safety of his house, feel tears sting his eyes whenever he catches himself in a reflective surface, want to hide under a big hoodie and sweatpants. He even took a shower today, with Junmyeon’s assistance, of course.

“It’ll be over soon,” Junmyeon tells him. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck, rests his chin on Sehun’s head, and makes eye contact with the help of the mirror. “I know this is hard, I’m proud of you for sticking through.”

Sehun smiles tiredly. “I’ve saved enough. Just another month, and I can leave that place. I can afford to join that online full-time place.”

Junmyeon presses a hard, wet kiss on Sehun’s cheek, making Sehun wince. But he’s smiling wider now. “That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> body dysphoria SUCKS. today's gender of the day: i'll project my genderfeels on sehun. please let me know if you liked it ><


End file.
